Des pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux dans un vrai mouchoir de poche
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Et si Stan et Ford ne s'étaient pas lâché la main? [Preview]


Un petit cadeau de Noël pour deux amies rencontrées récemment ! LyraGates, Daemonloveschocolate, je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma fic Gravity Falls – bon, c'est plus un prologue, mais c'est un petit aperçu. Je ne sais pas quand je sortirai la suite, mais je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien un avant-goût !

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais cela semblait fonctionner. La peinture luisait, bleue contre le sol rougeoyant de la pyramide, enveloppant d'un halo mystique les neuf membres du cercle incomplet : Mousse, Wendy, Dipper, Fiddleford, Pacifica, Mabel, Gidéon, Robbie et lui-même.

\- Vous tous ! Sortez vite ! C'est trop dangereux ! » pressa Ford en direction des citadins restants. « Eloignez-vous le plus possible ! Si vous arrivez à passer la frontière de la ville, Bill ne pourra plus vous atteindre ! »

Les habitants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent la poudre d'escampette aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Wendy vit son père charger le maire sur son dos et presser ses trois fils devant lui avant de disparaître dans le couloir de la pyramide. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient la sortie rapidement.

\- Il ne nous manque plus qu'une personne, » déclara Ford en sentant l'énergie lumineuse s'intensifier autour de lui. Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le dernier symbole, juste à côté de lui, son sourire enthousiaste fondit rapidement en une expression inquiète, contrariée. Le symbole du poisson gobeur, celui que son frère portait sur son fez depuis près de trente ans. Stanford se dévissa le cou pour repérer son jumeau, le seul qui était resté après la fuite des habitants. Il regardait, bras croisés devant le trou en forme de triangle dans le mur, la bataille qui faisait rage dehors, entre le Mystery Shack robotisé et le démon pyramidale. « Stanley ! » appela-t-il vivement. « Stanley, vient par ici, vite ! Il ne manque plus que toi !

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tout ça c'est des âneries ! » lui lança Stan en se retournant, l'expression dure et acide. « Tu crois vraiment que des graffitis d'homme des cavernes vont stopper ce monstre ?

\- Ça suffit, vieux grincheux, c'est pas le moment ! » intercéda Gidéon d'une voix furieuse qui grimpait dans les aigus sous la pression. Tout le monde dans le cercle approuva.

\- Venez !

\- A quoi il joue, il va tout faire rater !

\- J'ai jamais serré des mains aussi longtemps et c'est vraiment désagréable ! » plaida même Robbie, très remonté.

\- Hé, ho ! » se défendit Stanley en faisant quelques pas vers eux. « Je suis pas le méchant de l'histoire, moi ! C'est pas moi qui me suis amusé à déclencher la fin du monde ! » cracha-t-il enfin, pointant du pouce le visage perplexe et anxieux de son frère jumeau. Stanford sentit un pincement de culpabilité dans sa poitrine, à ces mots, mais tâcha de parler d'une voix digne, le regard plongé dans ces yeux durs qui le jugeaient.

\- Et j'en suis navré, Stanley, mais s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à réparer mon erreur !

\- D'accord, tu vas juste faire une chose, » concéda Stanley, sans la moindre douceur dans son visage tordu de colère. « Tu vas dire merci.

\- Quoi ? » Stanford fut sincèrement surpris. De tout ce que son frère pouvait demander, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il voudrait des remerciements.

\- J'ai passé trente ans à essayer de te faire revenir dans cette dimension, et monsieur m'a toujours pas remercié ! » hurla plutôt qu'expliqua le vieil homme aigri qu'était devenu Stanley après trente ans de sacrifices. « Tu veux que je te prenne la main ? Alors tu dis merci ! »

Le pincement revint, plus fort, comme une aiguille en pleine chair, mais Stanford dut tout de même ravaler toute sa fierté et son amour propre, pour sortir d'entre ses dents serrées, les yeux levés au ciel avec exaspération, un « D'accord. Merci.

\- Voilà ! » s'exclama Stanley en laissant sa main tomber entre les six doigts de son frère, l'air pas satisfait pour un sou, acceptant cependant une trêve momentanée. « 'Voyez, » ajouta-t-il néanmoins en direction de Mousse et des autres. « Entre moi et lui, c'est pas toujours moi le méchant jumeau !

\- On dit entre lui et moi, » lâcha Stanford dans sa barbe, exaspéré, et Stanley dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas exploser ici et maintenant.

Oh, comme Stanford avait envie de le remettre à sa place, cet imbécile qui lui avait coûté certaines de ses plus grandes ambitions. Mais la trêve était fragile, et il la mettait déjà assez en péril comme ça. Il se contenta de détourner le regard, en rogne, et Stanley fit de même. Tous deux savaient qu'il y avait plus en jeux qu'une querelle familiale, et ils l'acceptaient, pour l'instant.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement audible jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pyramide, lorsque les huit autres membres du cercle comprirent que la crise était passée, que le cercle était enfin complet et le resterait. La lumière bleue pulsait, de plus en plus forte, comme les battements d'un immense cœur, autour de leurs dix silhouettes. Dipper la contemplait, stupéfait, heureux, et tout de même un peu angoissé. « Oncle Ford ? » appela-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que ce cercle va faire, exactement ?

\- Eh bien… » hésita Ford en jetant un regard du côté de son frère, qui ne broncha pas. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est une prophétie, Dipper, et je ne l'ai jamais réellement étudiée jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y a aucun fondement scientifique, seulement le destin, mais je sais que…

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout, Tape-m'en-six, » l'interrompit une voix haut-perchée qui les figea tout.

Bill était là, le totem géant de la ville tournant comme une canne dans sa petite main noire, l'air moqueur et sûr de lui, même sans visage. Il n'avait pas rétréci après sa lutte contre le Mystery Shack, et semblait aussi grand que le Kilimandjaro aux yeux terrifiés des dix humains réunis. Même Wendy tremblait un peu sous son œil condescendant et vile. Stanford fut celui qui se reprit le premier. « Ne vous lâchez surtout pas les mains, quoiqu'il arrive, il en va de la survie du monde !

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces contes de fée, Tape-m'en-six ? » se moqua Bill en balançant négligemment le totem de côté. Les dix humains entendirent le bruit qu'il fit en s'écrasant sur une voiture et frémirent de concert. « Vous êtes adorables ! Vous croyez encore au père Noël ! Hey, Fez, je crois que t'as de la concurrence pour le titre de vieux débile ! »

Stanley serra le poing de rage et faillit briser les os de Mousse qui gémit mais ne dit pas un mot, de peur de pousser le vieil homme déjà réticent à lâcher prise. Stanford, de son côté, serra également la main de Stanley, pour le calmer.

\- Parle pas comme ça à mon grand-oncle ! » rugit Mabel depuis sa place, s'attirant un rire du triangle jaune.

\- Tu as raison, Etoile Filante, c'est de Stanford que je devrais me moquer, il vous a tous rassemblés ici pour une vieille superstition préhistorique qui n'a aucune chance de fonctionner et maintenant vous allez tous mourir en vous tenant la main, c'est à s'écrouler de rire !

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! » hurla Stanford lorsque tous les autres tournèrent vers lui des regards incertains. « Ne vous lâchez pas, je vous promets que ça fonctionnera !

\- Oui, parce que vous allez vaincre l'être le plus puissant de votre monde grâce au pouvoir de l'amitié et des poignées de main, et bientôt vous batifolerez dans un champ de pâquerettes avec les papillons ! » railla encore le triangle. « Moi, je serais vous, je partirais en courant, là, tout de suite, avant que je vous réduise en cendre ! » Sa peau dorée était devenue rouge à ces mots et son œil s'était rempli d'un noir d'encre plus profond que le vide de l'espace. Dipper sentit Fiddleford tirer sur son bras, comme s'il hésitait à obéir et à fuir toutes jambes. Il serra sa prise avec conviction.

\- Vas-y alors ! » lança-t-il avec plus de cran qu'il pensait avoir dans tout son être pré-pubère. « Si tu peux nous arrêter, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas encore anéantis ? J'attends. »

Bill tourna son œil noir vers lui et Dipper se sentit plus petit qu'une fourmi. Mais il tint bon. Pas question de lâcher prise, et ses mots venaient de raviver une flamme dans le cœur des dix humains réunis. La magie bleue du cercle prophétique brillait plus fort que jamais, battait de plus en plus vite autour d'eux. Dipper pouvait presque l'entendre, comme un tambour, une grosse caisse sous son crâne. « Tu te crois malin, Pine Tree ? Tu vas mourir, tu m'entends ? Mou-rir, » répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il parlait à un bébé. « Comme tu aurais dû le faire le jour où je me suis emparé de ton corps !

\- Prouve-le ! » cria Dipper, sentant le courage lui revenir tandis que tout le monde le regardait, lui, le pré-ado qui défiait le démon triangulaire. « Je suis juste là, alors vas-y, tue-moi si tu peux ! Quoi, tu as peur ? Tout le monde te regarde, vas-y ! »

Bill, à bout de nerfs, lança son poing dans sa direction et Dipper cria à nouveau, mais de peur cette fois. Heureusement, il n'en serra que plus fort les mains de Wendy et de Fiddleford. Le poing noir de Bill s'arrêta net, à deux centimètres de son crâne. Dipper pouvait sentir le bout de ses cheveux frôler la peau surnaturelle du démon. Il y eut une légère onde de choc, comme si le poing de Bill avait frappé une barrière protectrice semblable à celle qui entourait la ville. La prophétie fonctionnait, ils n'avaient rien à craindre !

Mais les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Le poing de Bill resta bloqué dans l'air, comme collé au champ de force qui entourait le cercle. « Qu'est-ce que… » grommela-t-il, l'air sincèrement surpris. Puis soudain son œil s'écarquilla et il se mit à crier encore plus fort que d'habitude. « Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Que… Non ! »

Et pourtant si. Le démon commença à rétrécir à vitesse grand V, le poing toujours coincé dans l'air, essayant désespérément de se libérer. Il criait, hurlait, jurait, frappait l'air d'une dizaine d'autres poings qui apparurent à sa demande. Tous restèrent coincés dans le champ de force tandis qu'il revenait peu à peu à la taille d'un panneau de signalisation, avec des pieds et des mains noires coincées dans une sorte de glue invisible. Il continua de crier et d'essayer de se dégager, mais une force que personne ne voyait, ni ne comprenait, était en train de tirer le démon vers le centre du cercle, bien au milieu du dessin que Stanford avait fait de lui. Il fut poussé jusqu'à terre et forcé contre la peinture qui luisait d'une magie bleue plus puissante de seconde en seconde, collé à la pierre noire de la pyramide.

Le visage de Stanford était éclairé d'une joie sauvage en voyant la « muse » trompeuse devenue inoffensive. S'il ne se contenait pas, il aurait craché sur l'œil exorbité de panique du démon triangulaire. Stanley, lui, ne se priva pas.

\- NON ! NON, NON ! » hurlait encore Bill, complètement immobilisé. Seul son œil bougeait encore dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait une issue à sa situation.

\- C'est fini, Bill. Tu vas être banni de ce monde, » lâcha Stanford, sans cacher sa joie.

\- Bien sûr, le surdoué, tu crois que c'est si facile ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer ! Tu vas regretter ça, je te le garanti !

\- Ne te fatigue pas à mentir, démon, c'est terminé ! »

Bill le regarda, enveloppé de magie bleue qui rendait la pierre jaune de sa peau presque verte. Dipper, cela dit, comprit quelque chose que les autres humains du cercle ne comprirent pas à cet instant : Bill était rouge lorsqu'il était en colère ou qu'il essayait d'intimider quelqu'un. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de rouge sur sa peau. Et ce reflet dans son œil immense alors qu'il se débattait sur le sol au milieu du cercle. C'était de la peur. De la vrai peur. Pas la crainte de voir ses plans échouer, non, une angoisse réelle, fondée. Quelque chose allait mal se passer pour le démon isocèle, et ce dernier le savait.

\- Pour la dernière fois, relâchez-moi, vous allez causer votre propre perte ! » assura Bill d'une voix si terrifiée qu'elle prenait des accents de vérité. Il parlait de plus en plus vite, semblait de plus en plus frénétique à chaque battement de magie qui l'entourait. « E-écoutez, j'arrête la fête si vous voulez ! Je resterai à Gravity Falls et n'abîmerai rien, et je refermerai la déchirure vers mon ancienne dimension ! Je le jure ! On peut faire un marché ! Je vous offrirai ce que vous voulez ! Toutes les richesses de votre monde ! »

Personne ne pipa mot, tous parfaitement convaincus du mensonge du démon. Soudain, les battements de la magie cessèrent. La lumière devint plus forte, parfaitement constante, forçant les dix humains à fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés. Dipper entendit Bill se remettre à hurler. « C'est trop tard ! J'y crois pas, bande d'idiot ! Vous êtes morts, vous m'entendez ?! MORTS !

\- Oncle Ford, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dipper. Il ne put entendre aucune réponse. Ses oreilles étaient comme bouchées, sifflaient comme le vent dans le grenier un soir de tempête. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il eut beau faire, il n'y voyait rien. Etait-il bien devenu aveugle ? Il cria à nouveau le nom de son oncle, celui de sa sœur, celui de Stan, de Wendy, de Mousse, mais il n'entendit rien. Pour se rassurer, il voulut resserrer sa prise sur les mains qu'il tenait, mais il ne sentait plus le bout de ses membres. Il ne sentait plus rien, pas même le sol sous ses pieds. Il ne sentait plus de vibration dans sa poitrine, comprit qu'il ne criait plus, ne respirait plus. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais il ne sentait plus son visage, sa bouche, sa gorge, ses poumons.

Est-ce que Bill avait dit la vérité ? Il était… Mort ? Non, il était encore là. Il ne… respirait plus, mais il pensait encore. Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien ? P… Pourquoi…

Cette fois, il sentit bel et bien sa conscience partir avec le reste et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux dernières miettes de vie qu'il lui restait. Où était Mabel ? Etait-elle mourante, elle aussi ? Et lui ? Pourquoi mourait-il ? Il ne se souvenait pas… Mourir ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Non, que lui restait-il, il devait rester conscient. _Je suis Dipper Pines_ , pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. _Je suis Dipper Pines. Je suis Dipper Pines. Je suis Dipper Pi… Pin… Pin ?_ Non, non, il devait rester conscient ! _Je suis Dipper P… Je suis Dipper. Je suis Dipper. Je suis Dipper. Je suis… Je…_

Inutile. Ses dernières pensées moururent, tuées dans l'œuf. Le néant était là. Juste là. Inéluctable. Ne pas penser, ne plus être.

C'était peut-être ça, mourir.


End file.
